On se disputera demain
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Tout n'est pas toujours rose dans le monde magique. Ombrage mise à part, bien sûr. Certains personnages se disputent, dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière. D'autres se détestent cordialement. Certains encore s'aiment mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de se chamailler pour des broutilles. Voici une série de disputes, plus ou moins farfelues, plus ou moins légitimes...
1. Sibylle T et Pompon P

« Sibylle, vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable. Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de faire attention à votre foie ! Je ne peux pas toujours vous aider… » Grommela Madame Pomfresh.

« Pas trop fort… Je sens que je vais avoir une… vision… »

« Mais bien sûr, la vision de votre lit surtout. Allez, avalez-moi ça, et dormez maintenant. Si des élèves vous découvraient ici… »

La vieille infirmière eut un mal fou à faire entrer le breuvage dans la gorge de sa collègue mais enfin celle-ci se laissa faire et perdit aussitôt conscience. Elle allait s'endormir dans un sommeil à peu près réparateur. Une fois que la vieille femme l'aurait allongée. Elle aurait sans doute dû faire cette manipulation avant de l'endormir. Peut-être. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ses gémissements sans aucun sens.

Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas. Combien de fois s'étaient-elles d'ailleurs disputées à ce propos. Combien de fois lui avait-elle répété à quel point c'était mauvais pour son foie, pour son cœur ? Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé, agacée, ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ? Combien de fois avaient-elles échangé des noms d'oiseaux ? Pompon ne savait même plus.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois, elle la ramassait, quelque part dans un couloir parce qu'un préfet l'en avertissait, voire Dumbledore lui-même. Elle allait même la voir dans sa tour pour la soigner directement à son appartement. Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle n'écoutait pas ses conseils qu'elle n'allait plus la soigner, c'était son devoir. Et puis il fallait bien que ses élèves aient cours le lendemain, et pour ça, ils avaient besoin de leur professeur. Même si l'infirmière ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait leur apporter, enfin ça n'était pas son problème. Elle se contentait de la booster aux potions anti-dépression et herbes contre la gueule de bois, c'était bien suffisant. Son travail s'arrêtait là.

Le reste n'était pas de son ressort et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir la raison pour laquelle Sibylle Trelawney s'obstinait à boire plusieurs flasques de xérès quand elle n'allait pas bien. Pompon soignait le corps mais elle n'avait malheureusement aucun pouvoir sur l'esprit, et cette bonne femme l'horripilait.

Pour une scientifique comme l'infirmière, chaque problème avait sa solution, son onguent, même s'il n'était pas aussi malléable que les siens. Et si elle comprenait aisément les peines de cœur de ses chers élèves, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une motivation suffisante au professeur de divination pour qu'elle se soûle presque chaque soir.

Elle noyait un chagrin, c'était certain, mais lequel ? Elle avait une place de professeur alors que selon Pompon elle n'aurait jamais dû l'obtenir, étant données son manque de capacités, de plus, elle n'avait sûrement pas de peine de cœur, alors quoi ? Non, vraiment, l'infirmière ne voyait pas. Elle avait fini par en conclure que Sibylle aimait se donner un charme dramatique, elle aimait boire et elle ne faisait que se chercher des excuses. Cela devait donner plus de profondeur au personnage qu'elle s'était construit.

Il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui lui échappait. Après tout, elle ne comprenait déjà pas comment on pouvait baser sa vie sur l'abstrait, les forces surnaturelles qu'on ne comprenait même pas, les interprétations dans des ingrédients qui n'avaient sûrement pas cette fonction à l'origine. Alors pourquoi comprendrait-elle qu'on se soûle à en perdre la raison ?

La vieille femme retourna à ses affaires. Elle avait d'autres sombrals à fouetter et notamment une décoction contre les maux de tête qui n'allait pas attendre des heures qu'elle daigne s'en occuper. Si elle ne s'y mettait pas tout de suite, le chaudron entier allait être perdu et il n'en était pas question. Sûrement pas à cause d'une écervelée de cinquante balais.

Elle retourna à son office, dans lequel elle n'acceptait personne hormis le directeur de l'école bien sûr. Ici, elle préparait tous ses onguents, ses potions, et ses décoctions. Elle faisait macérer des plantes dans un chaudron près de la fenêtre pour qu'elles aient la lumière de la lune. Elle en faisait suer d'autres sur le feu de la cheminée. Elle avait une étagère sur laquelle étaient rangés des dizaines d'ingrédients, de pots prêts à être utilisés.

Pompon adorait son métier. Elle pouvait y passer ses journées et ses nuits. Soigner par les plantes et la magie, être guérisseuse, était sans doute le plus beau métier du monde. Bon, sauf quand elle devait se coltiner la vieille chouette de la Tour Nord.

D'ailleurs, elle entendait du mouvement dans la salle des soins. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un élève qui se réveillait. Il verrait alors le professeur de divination étendue dans un lit et l'infirmière n'était pas sûre que cela fasse bonne impression. Elle se précipita dans la pièce pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous me faîtes ? Vous avez recraché votre potion ou bien ? »

« Je veux rentrer dans ma tour. Je sens que je pourrais faire de grandes choses ce soir. Mon troisième œil s'agite. Il demande mon interprétation… » Marmonna Sybille en tentant de se relever.

« Mais comment avez-vous bien pu faire pour vous réveiller après la dose d'hippogriffe que je vous ai administrée… » Resta bouche bée l'infirmière.

« Mon troisième œil, je vous le dis, il s'agite ! Il se rend compte de choses qui nous dépassent ! » Cria en réponse la concernée.

« Mais taisez-vous, par Merlin, vous allez réveiller mes autres malades ! Vous êtes complètement folle ma parole ! »

« Je ne suis pas folle, mais vous n'êtes qu'une vieille pie décharnée qui ne comprendra jamais mon don ! »

« C'est ça, allez donc me faire votre interprétation dehors, allez, du balai. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Et ne vous avisez pas de renverser une de mes plantes au passage ! » La mit dehors la guérisseuse.

Le professeur continua de marmonner en se cognant aux lits sur son chemin. Elle réveilla ainsi Marcus Flint, encore endormi après une blessure à un entraînement, un élève qui avait reçu un sort de métamorphose par mégarde, ainsi qu'une élève de troisième année venue pour des menstrues difficiles. Tout ce petit monde gémissait, le joueur de Quidditch gueula même qu'il était là pour se reposer et non pas pour qu'on lui casse les pieds, ce qui réveilla une autre partie des malades.

Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se réveiller. Et elle refusait de croire que cela soit le fait de ses fichus dons qui n'existaient pas. En tout cas, elle le jurait, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'acceptait dans son infirmerie !


	2. Angelina J et Pompon P

_Pour pouvoir suivre l'idée qui m'était venue, je me suis permise de modifier un tout petit peu le cours de l'histoire en transportant Katie Bell à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avant qu'elle ne soit internée à Sainte-Mangouste… Voici le deuxième duo que j'ai tiré au hasard !_

* * *

« Vous croyez qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller? » demanda une jeune fille.

La peau sombre, les cheveux bruns foncés attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient, Angelina paraissait inquiète. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, se tordait les mains, et son pied droit tapotait le sol frénétiquement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Assise sur une chaise à côté d'un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, elle observait le corps allongé sur le lit. La jeune fille qui s'y retrouvait, blonde tirant sur le roux, avait un teint cadavérique. Elle fermait encore les yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine sous la respiration. Elle avait été débarrassée de ses vêtements pour passer une chemise d'hôpital.

« Aucune idée, je dois l'avouer. Ce genre de sort est très puissant, et elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Vous devriez partir. » Répondit Madame Pomfresh.

« Non, je voudrais rester encore un peu. S'il vous plaît. »

« Ça ne sert à rien. Elle ne vous entend pas. »

« S'il vous plaît. C'est vraiment important que je sois là. »

Et si jamais quelqu'un recommençait à s'en prendre à elle ? Et si jamais elle était encore en danger ? Ça n'était bien sûr pas elle qui était censée être visée, mais on ne savait jamais, peut-être avait-elle vu quelque chose et dans ce cas, on voudrait la faire disparaître. Et elle était sûre que ça n'était pas les romans d'auror qu'elle lisait parfois le soir qui la rendaient paranoïaque. Des choses étranges se passaient ici.

« Bon. D'accord. Mais je veux vous voir partie d'ici une heure ! Ça n'est pas un hall de gare, ici. Mes patients ont besoin de repos. » Grommela l'infirmière.

La jeune fille opina de la tête. Ça n'était quand même pas de sa faute si beaucoup de gens aimaient son amie et venaient souvent la voir. Ce qui était arrivé à Katie Bell était vraiment terrible, et toute son équipe de Quidditch s'inquiétait. Sans compter l'amie qui était avec elle au moment où le drame s'était produit, Leanne, qui venait chaque jour un peu, se sentant coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire.

Angelina Johnson la connaissait à peine, elle ne venait jamais aux entraînements pour les regarder jouer. Et elle devait dire qu'elle ne discutait pas beaucoup avec elle outre les moments avec Katie. Elle n'était même pas dans leur maison, c'était une Poufsouffle, alors elles ne pouvaient pas déjeuner ensemble.

Il était déjà un peu plus de dix-huit heures et la plupart des étudiants étaient en train de travailler en attendant le dîner servi vers dix-neuf heures trente. Alors elle entendrait tous les bruits de pas dans les escaliers, les cris et les rires, les discussions plus ou moins importantes, de tous les élèves. Pendant que son amie ne savait même pas ce qui se passait.

Angelina n'aurait jamais cru être aussi proche de Katie un jour. Elle s'entendait bien mieux avec Alicia Spinnet, avec laquelle elle n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter. Elles jouaient ensemble comme poursuiveuses depuis un an, même si Alicia n'était encore qu'une joueuse de réserve, quand Katie était arrivée. Elles s'étaient toutes le trois bien entendu tout de suite mais Angelina avait gardé des liens plus forts avec sa première amie.

Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus présente pour la blonde. Si elle avait été plus amie avec elle, elle aurait sans doute été se promener avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard, quelques jours auparavant, et elle se serait peut-être plus méfier du collier que son amie. Peut-être aurait-elle pu l'empêcher de le prendre entre ses mains, même si elle avait été manipulée, d'après ce qu'Angelina avait entendu dire. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas sur ce lit en fer, le teint pâle, à lutter pour rester en vie.

Le pire étant qu'elle était presque certaine que sa première réaction serait de dire qu'il était vraiment stupide qu'elle rate les derniers matchs de Quidditch. Elle pensait toujours d'abord à l'équipe plutôt qu'à elle-même. Une fois, elle était même venue s'entraîner alors qu'elle avait un rhume à clouer un sorcier au lit. Elle avait bien failli tous les contaminer et son écharpe s'était emmêlée dans son balai. La jeune fille en rirait presque encore.

« Tu sais, on va gagner cette année. Je sais que tout le monde est plus intéressé par ce qui se passe de bizarre à l'école, mais on va gagner quand même. Je te le promets. Pour toi. Quand on portera la coupe, je penserai à toi, j'espère que tu seras là d'ailleurs, comme ça, tu pourras la porter toi-même. » Murmura-t-elle à son amie, lui tenant la main entre les siennes.

Elle essayait de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur, un peu de sa présence. Peut-être l'entendait-elle depuis là où elle était ? Peut-être comprenait-elle ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire ? Peut-être reprendrait-elle conscience ?

« Mademoiselle Johnson ? Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous mettre à la porte. » Intervint Madame Pomfresh, soudainement auprès d'elle.

« Mais ça ne fait pas encore une heure ! Vous m'aviez dit une heure ! »

« Je sais oui, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de faire transférer Mademoiselle Bell à Sainte Mangouste où on pourra mieux s'occuper d'elle. Des médicomages vont arriver dans quelques minutes. Vous ne devez pas être dans le passage, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être dérangés par votre présence. » Annonça-t-elle.

« A Sainte-Mangouste ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle va si mal que ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas la soigner ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Comment vais-je pouvoir aller la voir ? » Paniqua la jeune fille.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils autorisent les visites. Surtout pas aux personnes qui ne sont pas de la famille. Vous avez cinq minutes pour lui dire au revoir. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle et le reste n'est pas de mon ressort. »

« Mais ça n'est pas possible ! C'est nous sa famille ! Les gens qu'elle côtoie quotidiennement, ses amis, les autres joueurs de l'équipe ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Personne n'a encore eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, et elle disparaît, comme ça ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Je n'y peux rien, ça ne sert à rien de me blâmer. Si votre amie n'avait pas eu la bêtise de prendre ce collier, elle n'en serait pas là. » Répondit froidement l'infirmière.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Elle a été manipulée ! »

« Je sais bien, et je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas une victime elle aussi. Mais toute cette histoire aurait sans doute pu être évitée… Ce qui m'aurait évité d'avoir encore plusieurs malades sur les bras. Je suis désolée pour votre amie, mais vous devez y aller, à présent. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, un 'ploc' annonça l'arrivée de trois médicomages.


	3. George et Arthur W

Ils ne comprenaient pas, tous. Ils ne comprenaient rien de toute façon. Ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la vie reprenait son cours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Ça n'était tout simplement pas possible ! La vie n'était pas normale, elle ne le serait jamais plus.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Un an, deux ans, trois peut-être ? Fallait-il vraiment compter ? Non, en réalité, il le savait. Cela faisait exactement six ans, sept mois, et quatre jours. Chaque jour il comptait. Chaque minute passée était une douleur. Une torture. Vivre aujourd'hui n'était plus possible.

Il ne faisait que survivre. Attendre. Patiemment. Ou pas, ça dépendait des moments. Attendre qu'on lui permette de le rejoindre. Attendre qu'on le laisse enfin en paix. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce moment arrive un jour. Les gens se sentaient obligés de l'aider. Obligés de lui rappeler que la vie était encore possible. Obligés d'essayer de le lui faire croire…

George devait avouer que parfois, il ne le supportait plus. Parois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne le laissait pas enfin tranquille. Pourquoi on ne comprenait tout simplement pas qu'il ne veuille pas changer. Qu'il ne veuille pas oublier. Qu'il ne veuille pas vivre normalement. Pourquoi ne comprenait-on pas que pour lui, ça n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

Son frère était mort. Son jumeau. La deuxième moitié de son âme. Comment pourrait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre ? On lui avait arraché à jamais la moitié de son âme. On lui avait enlevé à jamais la personne au monde qui le comprenait le mieux.

On lui avait enlevé tous ses beaux souvenirs, toutes ses envies, toute sa joie, toutes ses blagues. Parce que tout ça n'était plus pareil sans Fred. Parce que travailler à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes sans lui n'avait aucun sens. Parce que chaque objet, chaque phrase, chaque jour, était associé à un souvenir avec son frère. Et qu'on ne pouvait sûrement pas recommencer sa vie à zéro.

Pendant des années, il avait cru devenir fou. Il ressentait son absence si intensément, elle crevait le silence de sa chambre, bien plus fortement que ses propres cris de désespoir et de rage. On avait essayé de l'enfermer. Il avait passé des mois et des mois, prostré dans une chambre d'hôpital, à Sainte Mangouste. Au service psychiatrique. On le prenait pour un fou. On le prenait pour un inconscient. On le disait dangereux. Et le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il ne pouvait même pas le nier.

Oui, il était sans doute devenu fou. Différent des autres, détaché des réalités du monde qui l'entourait. Dans sa bulle, dans sa cage, plutôt. Inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et oui, il avait été dangereux. Pour lui-même, surtout. Il avait tellement eu envie de se débarrasser de cette sensation de vide qui l'étouffait chaque jour. Il avait eu envie d'en finir avec les voix dans sa tête. Avec ce corps qui le gênait et lui rappelait l'absent.

Et il l'avouait, il en avait eu marre qu'on vienne le droguer, qu'on vienne le voir en lui parlant comme à un enfant. Et peut-être s'en était-il pris à certains. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Cette période était dans sa mémoire comme un flou éthéré, dont il n'avait pas énormément de souvenirs. On l'avait tellement drogué. Tellement essayé de le soigner. Ils avaient fini par le laisser partir. En disant qu'il avait fait des progrès.

Il savait bien que ça n'était pas le cas, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le garder pour l'éternité parce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire son deuil. Ça n'était pas une raison suffisante à leurs yeux. Il était retourné chez lui, à l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué, avec Fred, au-dessus de la boutique. Cet endroit lui rappelait énormément de choses, mais c'était le seul dans lequel il pouvait réellement être seul. C'était le seul endroit qui n'était à présent qu'à lui. Et au fantôme de son double.

De temps en temps, il retournait au Terrier, pour quelques heures, rassurer ses parents. Sa mère le regardait, sceptique, s'attardait sur son gros pull qui masquait les os saillants, sa barbe naissante qu'il prenait rarement la peine de raser, ses yeux éteints. Il s'efforçait de sourire pour lui faire plaisir et la rassurer mais ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Parfois, elle comprenait qu'il simulait et un sourire triste ornait son visage. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à faire face aussi bien qu'elle.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'y retourner une fois encore. Il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Quelque chose qui, il le savait, allait leur faire très plaisir. Et même si c'était personnel, même s'il n'était pas du tout obligé de leur en parler, il tenait à le faire. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de bonnes nouvelles de la part de leur fils, de temps en temps.

Il se souvenait encore de la joie dans leur regard quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il reprenait finalement la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, avec l'aide de Ron, quelques mois auparavant. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à prendre cette décision. Elle lui avait coûté. Et elle lui coûtait encore, chaque jour qu'il descendait les escaliers de son appartement pour y rentrer. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors il l'avait fait. Et à présent, il recommençait.

Il avait envie de leur parler de sa relation avec Angelina Johnson. Cette fille était vraiment géniale avec lui, et elle le faisait revivre. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se battait pour lui, supportant son mauvais caractère, ses sautes d'humeur, et ses moments de déprime. Mais elle le faisait. Et rien que pour cette raison, il la trouvait incroyable. Elle avait connu Fred, et ça ne la dérangeait même pas d'en parler avec lui, tant qu'il ne cherchait pas à vivre à nouveau à travers lui. Elle disait que c'était lui qu'elle aimait, et non pas l'ombre de son frère.

Il avait prévu sa mère par poudre de Cheminette, la veille. Il avait simplement passé la tête dans l'âtre pour annoncer qu'il viendrait déjeuner ce jour-même, sans rien ajouter de plus. Aujourd'hui, il était temps d'honorer son rendez-vous. Pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé une chemise bleu clair, assortie à ses yeux, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile brun qui lui donnaient une allure tout à fait correcte.

Dès son transplanage dans le jardin du Terrier, il vit sa mère se précipiter vers lui, aussi vite que son âge le lui permettait, pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Emu, il l'étreint à son tour.

« Tu as meilleur mine que d'habitude. » nota-t-elle, satisfaite.

Il sourit légèrement. C'était vrai. Depuis quelques temps, il réapprenait petit à petit à manger, et à vivre. Tout doucement. Même s'il avait encore l'impression de survivre la plupart du temps.

« Je suis content de te voir, maman. Et si on rentrait ? Tu vas attraper froid. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu prévenir tes frères et sœurs, personne n'est encore là à part toi. Ginny est partie en reportage en Afrique, comme tu le sais, et Percy avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère. Ton père est à l'intérieur, il t'attend avec impatience lui aussi. »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et le jeune homme embrassa à son tour son père, qui l'attendait dans un fauteuil. Il avait beaucoup vieilli ces dernières années et il était devenu difficile pour lui de se déplacer, y compris dans son travail, qui consistait à présent essentiellement en de la paperasse. Pire, il ne bricolait plus beaucoup dans son garage avec les appareils moldus qui s'y entassaient.

« Comment vas-tu, mon fils ? »

« Bien, merci. »

« Tu ne dis pas ça pour nous faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas cette fois. Je commence vraiment à aller à peu près bien. Je crois. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu grâce à… ma nouvelle petite-amie. Angelina Jonhson. On a joué au Quidditch ensemble à Poudlard. Elle est… vraiment super. »

« Oh mon chéri, c'est magnifique ! Il ne faut pas la laisser filer, d'accord ? Promets-moi d'y faire attention ! »

« C'est promis maman. Elle prend soin de moi. Elle… me comprend. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Il faudra que tu nous la présentes, un jour. » Répondit Arthur Weasley.

Ils s'installèrent finalement à table et discutèrent de sujets diverses, essentiellement banals, pendant que les plats défilaient. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de moyens mais sa mère faisait très attention à ce qu'ils puissent manger suffisamment. Et il lui semblait même qu'elle essayait de le gaver comme un niffleur, cette fois-ci. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé autant depuis un certain temps. Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, sa mère ajoutait quelque chose dans son assiette.

Petit à petit, George retrouva le plaisir d'être au Terrier. C'était comme si rien des sept dernières années n'était arrivé, et que tout était comme avant. Comme s'il n'était encore qu'un simple élève de Poudlard, en vacances chez ses parents, heureux de les retrouver même s'il ne l'avouait jamais à l'époque.

Il se sentait bien. Et ça n'arrivait pas souvent, quand il était ici. Probablement parce qu'habituellement, il ne venait que pour les rendez-vous familiaux, ou presque, où chacun exposait avec indécence son bonheur et l'étalait devant lui tout en le plaignant. Il détestait ce genre d'attitude, si commune.

Une envie subite le prit. Et si son médicomage en entendait parler, il dirait sans doute qu'il était en train de retomber dans une dépression, ou en tout cas que cela risquait d'arriver, prochainement, s'il réalisait cette envie. Pourtant, plus il y pensait en tournant sa cuiller dans la tasse, plus elle l'obsédait.

« Je pourrais revoir ma chambre ? » Demanda-t-il, soudainement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que… » Commença sa mère, hésitante.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers sans répondre. Il savait qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas, mais c'était important à ses yeux. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis… depuis des années à vrai dire. Il n'était même pas sûr d'y être retourné depuis la mort de son frère. C'était un sanctuaire, en quelque sorte.

Il gravit avec empressement les marches pour atteindre le quatrième étage. Là, il laissa passer quelques secondes, la main prête à saisir la poignée, pour calmer sa respiration. Enfin, il se décida, et ouvrit la porte. Le choc le prit à la gorge. La douleur s'introduit dans ses veines, envahit tout son corps et la colère lui glaça les os. Il sentait la rage bouillonner en lui, ainsi que l'incrédulité. Il entra, fit un tour sur lui-même, et resté figé. Ça n'était pas possible. Non, ça n'était pas possible du tout.

Mécaniquement, il redescendit les escaliers, avalant les marches sans s'en rendre compte et arriva encore choqué au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il ne put dire qu'un mot, d'une voix blanche :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… cela fait presque sept ans que tu n'es pas retourné dans cette chambre. Et Fred ne dormira plus jamais dedans. Nous avions besoin de place, quand les enfants viennent, tu sais bien, avec les petits par exemple… Et puis c'était mieux pour tout le monde, plutôt que d'avoir un musée… » Expliqua avec difficulté son père.

« Mon chéri, je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette façon, on ne savait pas comment te le dire… » Ajouta sa mère.

Une digue se brisa en lui.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Comment vous avez seulement pu y penser ? » hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

« C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai pris cette décision et qui ai vidé la chambre pour en changer la décoration. » intervint son père. « Ta mère n'y est pour rien, elle ne m'a même pas aidé. »

« Mais comment as-tu pu, papa ? Comment as-tu pu vider toutes ses affaires, les mettre dans des cartons, et… les jeter, c'est ça ? Elles sont parties à la poubelle, ou en fumée ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? De ses affaires, ses vêtements, ses livres, ses expériences ? C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de lui ! C'était tout ce qui me rappelait encore qui il était, et ce qu'il aimait. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu l'effacer de la maison ? » Cria-t-il, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Il faut nous comprendre, c'est difficile de vivre avec son fantôme dans la maison, en permanence… » Se justifia maladroitement Arthur Weasley.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Parce que tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Il sera toujours là ! Qu'on le veuille ou non, c'était sa maison, sa vie, et tu ne peux pas la bazarder quand ça t'arrange parce que tu veux oublier. » Jeta-t-il avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.


End file.
